Episode 2-43
Yuta asks God Kubera to hand him the Sword of Return, since its rules do not apply to him. Yuta offers to destroy Sagara, who is still in a male and immaterial form. However, Kubera refuses, so Yuta asks him to take Leez somewhere safe and bring her back before the end of the day. Yuta's sword then transforms into a glowing axe, and he charges at Sagara. Sagara mistakes him for a half with a god-class item, and notices that Kubera has left. Yuta's eyes turn red, nullifying Sagara's transcendental, and forcing him to materialize again. Seeing Yuta's eyes, Sagara realizes that Yuta is from the Taraka clan. Yuta changes his weapon into chains to catch him, but Sagara cuts off his foot and jumps into the lake below to escape. Zard Blaine informs Teo of the previous events, and tells her to come open the door to the test site. He then warns her against the stranger who is staying with her, saying she needs to pay attention to her image. However, Teo is more worried about whether Gandharva is a nastika. Teo and Gandharva walk towards the test site. Teo explains that the sword was last drawn 40 years ago, but the owner died during the Cataclysm. Teo is feeling awkward because Gandharva is her type, and curses her bad luck in romance. Gandharva suddenly gets up close and personal, leaning her against a wall as a preoccupied Sagara walks by behind him. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted May 27, 2013): ** (red-eyed Yuta thumbnail): Some of you have asked if Yuta has grown older, but the answer is no. Yuta looked like this during his first appearance (see the last scene in Ep.47). But I've been trying to show his cute side, so sometimes I draw him rather young-looking... I can see that he appears to be a different age each time I draw him. (sob) According to his design, he looks like a middle school student, plus he's a little shorter than Leez. ** (Kubera carrying Leez): If you ask me if it's possible to carry someone like this... I don't know. I'm curious—does anybody want to carry me just once? / I'm sorry for saying something so full of fail. ** (angry male Sagara): In this scene, he was actually turning left, but I changed it too late, so the direction of the scarf is on the opposite side from his other scenes. Since it wraps to the left here, it looks strange when connected with the other scenes... Let's just forget the scarf. ** He didn't stop his own transcendental, but it was forced on him, so how could he be wearing all those clothes? *** This is top-secret. *** His clothes were added because I shouldn't draw him naked. ** (Yuta with Sagara's amputated foot): The_reason_Ananta_clan_blood_is_purple_not_red.JPG Since Sagara is in human form, he should spill red blood... You might think that. But I felt it would become adult-rated (it's probably okay, but I'm timid) so I just changed it to purple... * Yuta's sword use to belong to Garuda, and Maruna eventually gave it to Yuta. Yuta sometimes reverts it back to its original shape. * Female priests apparently need to maintain their image. Magicians also made a fuss when Agni first presented himself as Brilith's boyfriend, before revealing himself to be a god. * Teo mentions the last owner of the Sword of Return. We later learn that she was a half called Teira Bell. She may be the half whose silhouette is briefly shown during the Test of the Sword. * Teo mentions having 0 magic talent. Elwin mentioned it before as well. This may be due to her attributes, however: Currygom mentions in the finite that having nil attributes results in high failure rates for magic. References